


By the Way, Again

by ladydeathfaerie



Series: By the Way [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydeathfaerie/pseuds/ladydeathfaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon Johnny's return, he and Clint do their best to work things out. Of course, working things out means falling into bed with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Way, Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dazzledfirestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/gifts).



> _By the Way_ ended in such a way that it begged for more. so i wrote this part six months later as yet another gift for Dazzledfirestar. it picks up where the first installment ends.

_"I love you."_

Those words shoved deep inside and filled him with things he'd never bothered to give name to. No one had been able to make him feel such things. Ever. Finding Johnny gone had almost killed him. And now, to have him back... If he hadn't felt like total shit, he might have cried.

It crossed Clint's mind that he should take a shower, wash the week's accumulation of dirt and sweat from his skin and hair. Rid himself of the stink of stale beer. Shave the golden stubble from his chin. But he wanted to touch Johnny, run his fingers through the other man's hair and across the velvet softness of skin laid over steely muscle. He wanted to drive himself into his lover's body. No. Not wanted. He _needed_ to do these things. As much as he intended to show Johnny with hands and mouth how much he loved him, he had to do all those things for himself. He had to prove to them both that this was real. That it wasn't a dream.

They stood staring at one another in the dimness of their bedroom, stood listening to their soft breaths paint the air with things that neither one of them had said yet. He watched as Johnny's nose wrinkled. "You need a shower. You look like death warmed over. Let's go..."

"Shut up, Storm. I've had a hard on for you for over a week. If I can live with my stink, you can live with it." He wasn't going to be side tracked. Not that Johnny wouldn't join him in the shower and help him clean up. He'd done it before, with very hot results. The two of them had spent many wonderful hours in the shower. But it would take too long to get cleaned up first and he didn't want to wait. He wanted Johnny wrapped around his cock. "We can go shower and get me cleaned up later, baby."

Now. 

"Clint..." Johnny didn't get any further. Clint caught the other blonde up in his arms and tugged him close until they were touching in all the right places. His erection twitched in anticipation at the feel of Johnny's own rigid length pressed against it. Their mouths met, a fiery and impassioned kiss that Clint knew was a prelude to the make up sex they were about to have. For this first round, their actions would be heated and demanding. There would be time for tenderness and exploration after this initial bout.

His fingers fisted around the short length of Johnny's hair, tilting the man's head so that his access to that sweet, hungry mouth wasn't obstructed by anything. Johnny's hands mimicked his actions, those always hot fingers spearing into the hair at the back of Clint's head. Johnny was the first to press his tongue past their lips, the first to plunder and taste and promise. Clint had never met anyone who could fuck with their tongue the way Johnny Storm could. He moaned softly and ground himself against his lover's body.

They only broke apart when the need for air became greater than the need to touch and taste and kiss. Their breath rasped harshly as they struggled to draw enough air into their lungs. There was enough light in the room to see the look in Johnny's eyes, to see the flames that flickered there. It took so little to get the other man going. Storm was already reaching for Clint's shirt, his fingers deftly slipping the buttons from their holes. "Your mouth tastes like ass, Barton. Go brush your damn teeth," Johnny told him. His shirt hit the ground a second before Storm's mouth was on his nipple.

"You would know what ass tastes like, Storm. You've had your mouth on mine enough to make that claim." Clint held the sigh back until after he'd delivered his words, then allowed his eyes to fall closed. Johnny's mouth was always so hot. It felt so fucking good to have the man's lips sucking hungrily at his nipples while his hands stroked across Clint's belly, teasingly caressed the bulge in his jeans. "Why don't you drop your pants and let me brush my teeth with your dick?"

"Always such a sweet talker." Johnny lifted his head to say the words, then shifted his attention to Clint's other nipple. Clint allowed him a few seconds to suckle at the small nubbin, then grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled Johnny up. 

"Strip. Now." 

"Aren't we impatient?"

"I haven't seen you in a week, Johnny. I didn't think I'd ever see you again. Excuse me if I'm a little eager to feel your skin against mine again," Clint replied softly. Some of what he felt must have showed in his eyes because there was no snappy retort from his lover. Nothing but a gentle nod of his head. Then Johnny stepped back from him and slowly tugged the t-shirt he wore up over his head. It landed on the floor amidst a pile of Clint's dirty clothes, forgotten. His hands reached for his fly and, oh so slowly, pulled the zipper of his jeans down. 

Clint watched him, eyes filled with hunger and need. He memorized every single line, every curve, every mark. The dusky color of Johnny's nipples saw his mouth eager to wrap around one of them and suck until he left a bruise around it. Until Johnny's jeans hit the floor. Clint's attention was drawn straight to the long, rigid length of his lover's cock. 

Johnny's erection jutted from a thatch of dark blonde hair, thick and long and already weeping from the slit in the head. The sight of the man's body naked, hungry and ready for him, sent a twinge of need shafting through Clint, sent it deep into his body. It felt as if his knees would buckle and leave him on the floor. By God, Johnny was beautiful. And he was his. All his. "Lay down on the bed, baby. On your back." 

Clint watched as the other man did as he'd been told. Storm moved with a fluid grace that held Clint's attention, captivated him. He followed every motion that Johnny made as he settled himself on the bed and piled the pillows up behind him so that he sat inclined. One hand reached down and casually stroked up the length of his cock. The action saw Clint's own erection twitching in response. God, Johnny knew how to get to him. Each and every time. "Are you going to stand there gawking at me all day or are you going to get naked and join me in bed?"

There was a hint of attitude in Johnny's voice that went well with the smirk on his face. Clint cocked a brow as he reached for the waistband of his jeans. "You asked for it, Johnny."

"Let me have it, stud," Johnny replied.

Clint's jeans hit the floor with a soft thud. He kicked them away from his feet and stalked with purpose toward the bed. Johnny watched him as closely as he'd watched the other man. "Christ, I'd forgotten how sexy you are when you're naked. Have I told you lately that I'm really glad you did the lone ninja thing for a while?"

"Glad to know it came in handy for something," Clint chuckled. He put one knee up on the bed, followed immediately by the other. Once more, he allowed his eyes to rake over the man before him so that he could take in every inch of Johnny's flesh. "Don't move, lover. Just lay there and..." 

Words failed him. Johnny said nothing, simply nodded his head in reply. The time for being an ass was gone. Now, with them both bared physically, it was time to let their emotions take control. Clint crawled across the bed until he was kneeling between Johnny's thighs. Both men stared at one another over the tip of Storm's cock. There was a silent plea in Johnny's stormy blue eyes that he would never put into words. Clint reached out and gently stroked one hand up his lover's shaft, a ghost of a touch that saw Johnny's back arching while a soft gasp of pleasure escaped his throat.

His eyes locked on Johnny's face, Clint leaned down until his lips touched the head of the other man's cock. A quick flick of his tongue over the tip brought a shivering moan up Johnny's throat, saw the tempting length twitch in encouragement. Clint buried a fist in the bedding, bracing himself on it, while the other gripped his lover's erection and held it still. The room was filled with the harsh moan that Johnny let go. 

Pleasure flooded Clint. It was sheer heaven to have Johnny back, to have his lips wrapped snugly around the man's cock. He swallowed the man's length down and stopped, held it there while he felt Johnny's body shiver and twitch and move beneath him. An experimental suck or two had Johnny swearing hoarsely, pleading and begging for something more. "Please, Clint. Don't do this to me. I need..." Johnny's words cut off when Clint swallowed around him. Storm's hips snapped up in an attempt to shove his erection deeper. "I need you to suck me off, Clint. Please. I've missed you so much, baby. God, please. Just... Please."

It was always so easy to make Johnny beg. And any other time, Clint would have taken great pains to keep him begging, to make him work for every thing he wanted. But a week apart had left him with little patience for their usual games. For now, he simply wanted to suck Johnny dry, then fuck him until they were both raw and bloody. The other man's hips shifted again, pressing his shaft deeper into Clint's mouth. It was the last bit of begging that Johnny would have to do. 

Clint's mouth moved, drew back slowly so that he left a thick coating of saliva glistening on Storm's pulsing erection. When he reached the head, Clint gave it a particularly hard suck that saw his partner thrusting himself back into the moist cavern of his mouth. It was a silent invitation. Johnny wanted it hard. He would get what he wanted. 

Very slowly, he took Johnny back into his mouth. His lips clung to the velvety skin, his cheeks hollowing out as he once more slipped his lover's length down his throat. Johnny moaned, his hands fisting around Clint's head in an effort to make him go faster. Clint counteracted by pulling his hand from Johnny's shaft so that it could fondle the man's balls. They were already tense and tight, speaking to just how much he'd missed Clint. How much he wanted this to happen. Clint knew that it wouldn't take long for Johnny to reach his orgasm.

He used slow, steady strokes. Memories of the first time he and Johnny had done this assaulted him, how awkward it had been for both of them. There had been jokes aplenty that day, off color comments meant to put both of them at ease. The resulting laughter had been exactly what they'd needed and the encounter had been terribly intense. Now, like then, the salt of Johnny's pre-cum coated the tip of Clint's tongue. It spilled across his tongue as the memories of that first time spilled across his mind. The extreme pleasure of their first time together combined with their current encounter and forced Clint to move faster. To suck harder. To give tugs and squeezes to Johnny's balls in between teasing his asshole with a finger or two.

Their week apart mixed with the heat of the moment. Johnny cried out, his back arching up off the bed as his balls tightened and his cock twitched. The salty heat of his release hit the back of Clint's throat, prompting him to swallow it down. The swallowing action only served to draw another spurt of semen from his lover. All the while, Clint's hands continued to tease and touch and coax. By the time Johnny was spent, he lay limp against the bed, chest heaving as he sought to breathe again. Sweat slicked his hair to his head, temporarily turning it a dark golden color. His hands lay at his sides, fisted loosely. Clint let the limp length of Johnny's cock to slip from his mouth. 

"Damn, baby," Johnny panted softly, prying his eyes open so that he could stare at Clint. "That was... Wow. You're mouth is good for so much more than just slinging shit."

"Do you kiss your sister with that filthy mouth?" Clint lifted a brow in question.

"No. Only you," Johnny replied. He reached out for Clint, tugging the bigger man into his embrace. Clint fell on him, pressed his body close as his mouth sought his lover's. If Johnny minded that the taste of his own seed was on Clint's lips and tongue, he didn't say anything. He only wrapped his arms around Clint and held him while their mouths and tongues moved together, danced and promised more. The feel of Johnny's skin rubbing against his had Clint ready to take him without benefit of condoms or lube.

Clint broke away, one hand already reaching for the bedside table. His fingers took hold of the knob on the drawer and tugged it open. He never took his eyes from Johnny's while his hand sought out the box of condoms and the tube of lubricant that they kept there. They were lifted out one at a time and left sitting on the top of the table. The drawer slid shut without a sound.

"If I didn't want to fuck your tight ass so badly, I'd let you put your mouth to use right here and now."

Johnny smiled up at him. "There's always later, baby. You know that." 

He did know. The sex wouldn't end until one of them more or less passed out from exhaustion. Smiling, Clint sat up and reached for the condoms. "I'll hold you to that, Storm." Johnny beat him to them. His hand came out of the box with a single foil wrapper. Clint's fingers diverted from their path to reach out for the lube. Once he had hold of it, he drew back and presented his cock to his lover. His smile slipped into a smirk. "Suit me up."

Johnny ripped the foil and pulled the rolled up condom from within the opened package. Both of them chuckled when they saw that the rubber was purple. Without saying a word, Johnny reached down and took hold of Clint's erection with one hand while the other fit the condom against the head of his cock. He rolled it down with slow patience, his fingers caressing the rigid length of Clint's shaft as he did so. Clint shuddered and shivered under Johnny's touch.

After fitting the condom in place, Johnny's hand gave Clint's cock one last stroke that ended with a squeeze to his head. He sucked in a breath as sensation washed over him. One hand motioned toward the bed, a silent instruction that Johnny should lay down on his back. He did so without word, watching as Clint opened the lube and squeezed a blob of the stuff out into his palm. Those intense blue eyes followed his hand as he reached down, fisted his erection and stroked it up and down. The lube coated the rubber, left it glistening in the dim light from the bedside lamp that had been on when they'd entered the room.

Once he was sure that his shaft was well coated, he squeezed out more onto his finger tips. Without being told, Johnny bent his legs at the knees, setting his feet against the mattress so that he could lift his hips slightly as he spread his thighs. Clint smiled. That was his boy. As he pressed two fingers on one hand into Johnny's ass, his other hand teased gently at the other man's cock. Johnny sighed softly, his back once more arching as he pressed more of himself into Clint's hand.

Clint's fingers slipped deep and scissored, working at stretching Johnny's ass open in preparation of sex. Storm moaned and writhed under his ministrations, exhaling heavily and attempting to get his breath back each time Clint withdrew to squeeze more lube out onto his fingers. Then those same fingers would slip back into Johnny and draw more sound and motion from him. Finally, after nearly ten minutes of pressing lube up into his lover's ass, Johnny tossed his head and swallowed. "No more, baby. Please. No more. Just fuck me. Do it now. I need to feel you inside of me."

The tube of lubricant was tossed absently to the floor. Clint moved up until his knees touched Johnny's thighs. Johnny lifted his hips higher, offering himself to Clint. A wave of anticipation washed over Clint as he stared down at his lover. Even though it had only been a week, he'd missed this so badly. The feel of Johnny's body, wrapped so tightly around his, was the most amazing sensation. The thought that he might never get to feel it again was something he didn't even want to consider. Johnny couldn't leave him again. He just couldn't. 

Clint would never survive it if that happened.

Suddenly filled with that fear, as well as the hunger he had for the man beneath him, Clint took hold of his cock and positioned himself, then shoved himself into Johnny's ass with a single, hard thrust. 

Johnny's gasp filled the silence, a harsh sound that was a mix of both pleasure and pain. His hips snapped up into Clint's, burying Clint deeply inside of him. A guttural moan passed the bigger man's lips. He forced himself to remain still, to allow Johnny time to adjust to the invasion. His limbs trembled, hands planted firmly in the mattress so that he didn't simply collapse on top of Johnny. There was no reason his lover needed any further proof that Clint, big strong Avenger, had been falling apart without Johnny Storm as his side.

Gradually, Johnny's body relaxed beneath his. The warmth of his hands on Clint's back was a silent message telling him he could begin moving. He settled further down on top of Johnny, pleased when the other man's legs wrapped tightly around his waist to pull him closer. And to hang on for dear life. Clint pulled back, then slowly pushed himself back into his lover's hot, eager body.

Everything slipped away with the feel of Johnny's body closing around his. The past week, the anger and tears and confusion, melted away in the face of that tight channel clinging so tightly to Clint's cock. Gone was every last fear. All that was left behind was the utter joy and pleasure to be found in the feel of his lover's body pressed so tightly against his own. This made everything worth it, made all of the emotions he'd been through mean something. It was more than the physical. There was an emotional element to their relationship that enhanced everything they went through, everything they did together. Everything they felt.

"Dear God, Johnny. You feel so good." Clint whispered the words against Johnny's ear while his hips picked out their own rhythm. Slow and steady, each one of his thrusts drove deep before pulling back until he hung on the very verge of slipping from his lover's body. "I love being inside of you."

"I love having you inside of me," Johnny whispered, his hands stroking gently down Clint's spine. He leaned up to take Clint's earlobe between his teeth, bit down so that a shiver rolled up and down Clint's back. "Come on, baby. There'll be time for this gentle shit later. Just fuck me. Please. I want you to fuck me."

"You're sure? I don't want to hurt you," Clint replied. And he didn't. He loved Johnny too much. Blue eyes met blue, a look of certainty easy to see in them. 

"I'm sure. Fuck me."

Clint leaned down and pressed his lips to Johnny's, taking his mouth in a searing kiss. Johnny clung to him, his mouth hungry as it ate from Clint's. Their tongues met and dueled, fought for dominance before retreating to allow them to continue the kiss. When they were breathless, they broke from one another. And that's when Clint drew back so that he could slam himself forward. 

His thrust was serenaded by Johnny's groan, a low thing that was filled with every single emotion the other man was feeling. No more words were needed. They'd moved past that into a realm where only actions were needed to speak for them. 

His pace was steady, neither too slow nor too fast. He drove deep each and every time, making sure to pause a moment while the muscles around him clenched and rippled in reaction to his strokes. Johnny clung to him tightly, his nails digging into the flesh on Clint's back while his legs were wrapped tightly around Clint's waist. Their hips rose and fell in time with one another, their bodies moving in sync so completely that there was no thought required. They were simply one, in body and mind and spirit. It was probably one of the most intoxicating things Clint had ever experienced in his life.

Johnny's cock, caught between them, was again growing hard, blood rushing to fill it so that it pressed against Clint's abdomen. The motion of his thrusts saw him stroking over it again and again, friction building that would eventually help bring Johnny to his peak yet again. Their bodies moved together, straining against one another as they both worked toward the ultimate goal. It felt so good, so right. 

Emotions and sensations moved through him, starting at his very core and radiating out until it filled every inch of him. Until his control unraveled like a thread being plucked. Johnny whispered dirty words into his ear, urged him on and encouraged him. Clint's body reacted to each sound, to each foul word. Little blades of need speared through him, pushed him on so that his hips flashed faster, so that he shoved himself harder and harder into Johnny's body. 

The rasp of Johnny's breath as he panted in Clint's ear, the feel of Johnny's body clutching so tightly at his own, the scent of their mingling need on the air, the sweat that beaded their skin. All of it was another sensation that stretched his muscles tight with tension and left him feeling as if one good shove would see him falling over the edge. He wanted to shattered into a million pieces and he wanted to take Johnny with him. He wanted to hear his lover scream out his release, wanted to feel the sticky warmth against his belly. 

As if he knew what Clint was thinking, Johnny dug his nails in and added another sensation to the cocoon that surrounded them. "Come on, Barton. Fuck me hard. Make me scream. Make me cum. Finish me off. We're both so close."

He redoubled his efforts, making sure that his cock hit Johnny's prostrate. If that's what Storm wanted, that's what he would get. Harder. Faster. The tension within him grew. And Johnny's muscles began clenching down around him tighter in an effort to hold him inside. He could feel the tell-tale twitch of his lover's cock against his abdomen. Johnny panted and moaned, his hips thrashing against Clint's as he sought his release. 

They were both so close. The tension within Clint's body was stretching and thinning, moving closer and closer to the moment when it would break. All that was needed was one last thrust, a hard one. It would see this done, would see them holding one another as they tried to breathe and came back down to earth. 

His hips snapped forward hard, shoving his cock so deep that Johnny's cry came out strangled and hoarse. The last of his lover's control shattered in a heartbeat. Johnny's back arched up off the bed while his cock pulsed between them and he spilled his seed. The muscles in Johnny's ass contracted, squeezed Clint's shaft until he saw stars. His erection swelled a moment before he exploded, his seed filling the condom as his hips kept pumping in an effort to milk himself dry. 

Finally, exhausted and spent, he collapsed against Johnny. The other man held him close, his hands stroking gently along his back. Johnny's legs slid away and collapsed to the bed, rubbery from his climax. The sticky warmth of Johnny's climax painted their bellies. With a shuddering sigh, Clint rolled off of Johnny, then wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. "God, Johnny. I love you. Don't ever leave me like that again."

"If it means I'll have sex like this when I come back, I'll have to leave you more often," Johnny panted softly. Clint managed a weak, half-hearted punch to the arm. 

"Asshole."

"You thoroughly wrecked it. Your turn next."

"If I had the energy, I'd smack the shit out of you right now." 

"I don't know if that's possible. You..." Johnny's words trailed off as Clint's fingers pinched a nipple. "Hey! What was that for?" 

"Don't even finish that sentence," he warned. It took effort but he found the energy to pull the condom off and toss it in the direction of the trash. He sank it on the first shot. Then he turned and looked at the man lying beside him. "Seriously, Johnny. I can't go through this again. Promise me you won't leave me."

"I love you, Clint." Johnny pulled him close. "I'll do what I can but I can't make that promise. Next time there's a problem, we'll try talking it out."

Clint had no clue what he would have said to that because at that moment, the door flew open and Tony Stark stood in the doorway. He stared in at the two of them, then shook his head. "Cover it, will you? No one needs to see that."

"Its our house, Tony. No one is supposed to see it," Clint replied. He reached for the sheet and pulled it over himself and Johnny. 

"The living room is a pig sty. Maybe we should get Clint a maid service for Christmas." The voice echoed up the hallway. A moment later, the blonde head of Steve Rogers could be seen over Stark's shoulder. "I should have known. By the way, did you know your phone was unplugged? I went ahead and plugged it back in for you."

"Thanks, Steve. Now get out."

"Did we interrupt?"

"You would have if you'd come five minutes earlier," Clint responded. "Was there a reason you showed up?"

"We hadn't heard from Johnny. We wanted to make sure everything was alright." 

"We're good. Get out."

"Testy, testy," Tony said with a grin. Clint frowned and pointed at the door. Sighing, Tony shook his head and turned to Steve. "Okay. We're going. Seriously. We just wanted to be sure things were okay here."

"Thank you," Clint sighed. He watched as Steve disappeared up the hall. Tony took a few steps, then stopped and turned to look at the two of them. 

"By the way, Clint. You're welcome. And Merry Christmas."

Tony was gone before Clint could even wonder what he was supposed to be thankful for.


End file.
